Innocence
by Shadowcat203
Summary: It's freshman year, and Naruto's ready to make the best of his first year in high school. However the freshman soon learns that 3 seniors play a game; which insists of them taking the virginity of freshmen females. So Naruto does all he can to keep Hinata innocent; but what happens when the seniors start to target him? AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Got another story for you guys. Hopefully this is going to be a good one that you all will enjoy, since this has been on my mind for some days now! Yay! Love me and my stories! Okay, let's get this roller coaster started!**

**Disclaimer: I** don't no own Naruto or any songs that could be used in this story later on. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Title**: Innocence

**Rating**: M for language and graphic sex

**Summary**: It's freshman year, and Naruto's ready to make the best of his first year in high school. However the freshman soon learns that 3 seniors play a game; which insists of them taking the virginity of freshmen females. So Naruto does all he can to keep Hinata innocent; but what happens when the seniors start to target him? AU.

* * *

_**~Prologue~ **_

"Naruto!...Naruto, wait up!" Said Naruto came to a halt, whipping around as his friends; Hinata and Kiba rushed over to him, through the crowd of students. Today was the year Naruto Uzumaki would make a difference in his life, and of course he intended on wooing a certain pinkette. Absolutely, freshmen year was going to be the best, most fantastic one of all! Having ended secondary school on a mortifying note, Naruto wanted to correct his mistakes, while attaining a great amount of popularity as he did so. Kiba clad in; dark skinny jeans, a red polo shirt, and white Nikes slumped over; bracing one hand on each knee. Only to keep his balance stable, while he gasped for breath. Hinata blushed next to him. Her long indigo colored hair, cascading down her back and shoulders. Over the summer, she'd seemed to have gotten a tad bit taller (albeit, she was still shorter than both Kiba and Naruto), and she had...curves?! Hyuuga wore a coral sundress, and flip flops for her back to school attire. She coyly gave Naruto a halfhearted smile; blushing more as he looked her up and down.

"So Na...Naruto, how was your summer?" She inquired. Hugging her Manga book close to her breasts. Yep, Hinata had matured tremendously since they last seen each other, and no doubt about it...A lot of boys were going to want her. Kiba finally rose from his hunched position, resting his forearm on Hinata's shoulder, at which she gave him a confused look (with an exasperated undertone).

"Ummm, it was okay, you know?...Jiraiya and I didn't really go out anywhere-"

"-That's a shame. My father took me to Florida! You should've came with Naruto, we had an extra ticket." Kiba interjected. The blonde narrowed his eyes dangerously at his best friend. Smiling oddly when his azure eyes saw Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi approach them. A large crowd of students poured into the courtyard, and everyone easily found their friends. However, all freshmen seemed lost and disoriented, so you could easily tell all the "fresh meat" from the rest. Once they reached the group, everyone exchanged hugs and high fives. Shika wore a; fishnet shirt, slacks, his usual jacket (or course), and sandals. Choji wore a blue turtle neck, a pair of Levi's, and black Jordan's. Ino wore a purple v-neck with a white tank top under it, kaki shorts, and purple Toms. And finally Sakura. The prettiest girl out there, in Naruto's eyes; donned a teal shoulder length shirt that pushed her breasts up to make them more alluring. Boot cut skinny jeans, and a pair of teal sandals. God, she was so perfect in Naruto's world.

"Yo, Kiba where's Akumaru?!" Choji exclaimed in astonishment, before shoving a handful of Lay's chips in his mouth. The brunette frowned at that.

"The school district said, he's not allowed to be here, since he's not a helping dog-"

"-Damn. That's sad you know? You and Akumaru do everything together...I think we should smuggle him in, and hide him in the janitor's closet." Naruto added in.

"He has to follow rules, Naruto! We're not delinquents like you." Ino scolded, while she narrowed her eyes and folded her forearms against her chest cavity.

"Plus it'd take a lot of work to hide him from adults...Troublesome-"

"-How old are you Naruto?" Sakura inquired.

"Umm, same age as you?-"

"-Which is?" He scratched his head oddly.

"...14?"

"Then stop acting like a damn 4-year-old!" She bellowed. Eliciting everyone to jump at the sudden burst of anger. "Freshman year is suppose to be our year, you guys. And we shouldn't let anything ruin it for us."

"I agree." All eyes snapped open, and darted towards Hinata's fragile person, at which she blushed profusely. "I mean...last year was an okay year...so I...I was thinking lets make this one better-"

"-You're right, Hinata!" Said Hinata shyly thanked Sakura, and all averted their gaze towards the sound of a woman on the intercom.

"Everyone, welcome to Konoha High! Please listen to instructions at this time!" Everyone became quiet, eying her intently. "All freshmen! Please make your way to the auditorium, Mr. Hatake will show you the way, and everyone else continue with your usual doings until the first day meeting is over. Then sophomores make your way inside, and so forth." Everyone began to move at once. Hinata screamed; grasping Naruto's hand, who turned and pulled her close. Sakura walked next to him, her eyes fixated on a raven haired teen some yards away near the fence. His spiky black hair, rustling in the soft breeze, and his dark eyes lingered on her person.

"Sakura! Move!" Ino yelled, shoving her with the flow of the crowd. The pinkette seemed almost hypnotized by the mysterious guy, however she finally averted her gaze, when she slammed against someone unexpectedly. They both stumbled forward, falling on the tile floors inside the main corridor of Konoha high. The person groaned, and Sakura could feel her cheek against a muscular chest. Idly slow, she opened her emerald eyes gawking at an albino with purple mesmerizing eyes. His light purple muscle shirt adorning his gorgeous physique. Sakura felt hot, as she noticed that she'd fell between his straddled legs, and her breasts were pressed against his penis. He smirked at her.

"Hm, it must be my year if pretty girls are falling in my lap on the first day back to school." She blushed.

"I'm..I'm sorry. I- My friend-"

"-Hush." He spoke as he pressed his index finger against her pink lips. "You're rambling." Sakura apologized for it, only to watch him laugh at her. "No, it's really cute for a girl like you...The names' Suigetsu."

"I'm...I'm umm, I'm Sakura:" his shark like smile emerged once more.

"Nice meeting you, Sakura...Hopefully next time I'm on top, when we're like this under different circumstances-"

"-Waaaaah?!-"

"-You're hurting my dick, so next time if we fall again, I want to be on top." He assured her, albeit he knew he meant what he said in different terms.

"Oh." She answered dumbly, rising up off him, before running down the hall to catch up with the rest of the gang. "Guys!" Shikamaru turned to meet her.

"Where have you been?...we've been looking for you-"

"-She was probably making kissy face with the first hot guy she saw." Ino teased. "That's probably why she has her breasts out-"

"-Is not!" She whined like a little, 5-year-old. "I just wanted to make my first day the best that's all!"

"Whatever." Sakura puffed out her lip, joining Kiba and Naruto in their row of seats. The blonde glanced over at Hinata whose gaze stayed fixated on the stage in the dark auditorium. They all sat together in the order of; Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto. It felt so damn good to be a freshman. "I wonder what this meeting is about." Ino stated with excitement, glancing over at Shika who groaned inwardly.

"Probably the usual welcome meeting. Setting of rules and shit." Naruto added. Kiba nodded in agreement, slowly throwing his arm around Hinata who blushed.

"I'm tired of this already! I want to meet new girls and possibly get in a relationship!" Kiba exlcaimed. Earning glares from the girls, and a fist bump from Naruto himself.

"Hell yeah!-"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Konoha high, all you lovely young boys and girls!" The woman from outside spoke into the microphone, her long blonde hair resting on her shoulders. Naruto slumped down in his seat, zoning out from the entire meeting, while his friends each listened to the old hag rant on and on. "Im Lady Tsunade the head principal of this lovely school, and I want you guys to know that we are glad to have you here."

"Booooooooring." Naruto croaked, earning a slap to the back of the head by Sakura who leaned over; putting her breasts in Kiba's face. "Ouch!-"

"-Shut up, you idiot!"

"We all want you to enjoy the school year, and if you feel threatened or bullied come let me know." Tsunade continued with the meeting, while Hinata giggled at Naruto's misfortune.

"Sit down Sakura." Kiba ordered, but she just rolled her eyes nonchalantly.

"He's a dumbass-"

"And how old are you?" Naruto mocked. Sticking out his tongue when she flipped him off.

"Fuck you-"

"-Just tell me when." He countered.

"Dammit Naruto!" She lunged over to him. He fell, smirking at Sakura who couldn't reach him; due to the fact that Shikamaru and Kiba both grabbed her in time.

"Any questions students?" Tsunade inquired. Not too distracted by the group of kids horse playing in the back of the auditorium. "If that's all. You had your schedules mailed to you during the summer, so head on to class!" The freshmen class dispersed, and off they went to class. Naruto ran down the hall, shielding his head with both arms to keep Sakura from hitting him in the head with her zebra-print book bag. The rest of them laughed at Naruto, who tripped over his own two feet, landing face first of the tile floor. Soon Sakura was on him like a Lion on a Antelope, smacking the blonde against his head while they both laughed hysterically.

"What lunch do you guys have?" Choji asked, once the laughter died down.

"First-"

"-Me too!-"

"-So do I!-"

"-Tsk. All freshmen have first lunch." Someone stated behind them. They all turned to face Neji Hyuuga, who scoffed at their bewildered eyes. He was Hinata's older brother; a senior. His long brunette hair had been pinned up in a bun, and he had even dared to wear a hockey shirt (blue and gold), and dark skinny jeans. The 17-year-old lolled against the corner wall, and a sly smirk was plastered on his porcelain skin. "You girls look lovely, today." Neji told them, albeit his eyes stayed fixated on Ino the whole time. She winked at him.

"You look nice today too, Neji-"

"-Don't kid yourself." Another intervened. Suigetsu walked over, winking at Sakura. "You can't seriously think, he looks nice. That's like saying the dirt on the ground is sexy." Neji nudged him in the side, narrowing his eyes while the albino continued to tease him. "You guys should be heading to class so you won't be late. Freshmen teachers are mean as hell." Naruto scrambled to his feet, before turning away from the group of students filing into the hallways.

"Hinata, c'mon." Neji stated, grabbing his sister's hand, before they disappeared. Kiba arched an eyebrow at that since he did find it odd, but thought nothing of it afterwards.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lunch. Choji's favorite class of the day. The crew sat at a round table in the cafeteria, each conversing and eating their food. Naruto hadn't seen any of his friends since the freshmen meeting earlier that day, and so far he was making the best of his first year in high school. Kiba took a bite out of his sandwich, eyeing Naruto, who arched an eyebrow. "Yo Naruto, did you meet any hot girls, yet?" Hinata looked at him, waiting anxiously for his answer.

"Hell yeah!-"

"-You're lying Naruto." Choji countered. Hinata giggled timidly, before noticing a mysterious raven looming in the distance. His duck butt hair adorning his beauty ever the more. His cold eyes beckoning for her and she felt mesmerized by him. The others paid Hyuuga no attention, as she stared deadpan in the distance; watching the teen smirk seductively. During one of Kiba's dumb jokes, Naruto glanced over at Hinata, resting his hand on her shoulder when he realized she stared off in space.

"You okay, Hinata?" She jumped at the call of her name, smiling at him pleasantly. Hastily tearing her gave away from the boy that looked too old to be a senior, Hinata assured him that everything had been alright.

"Of course I'm fine, Naru...Why...Why wouldn't I be?" Azure eyes darted up towards the general area where she had been staring, calculating the students that conversed and/or walked by. The cafeteria

"I...I don't know-"

"-Well, I'm go...gonna go to the restroom now." She abruptly announced the table, as she rose. Sakura rolled her eyes nonchalantly, while Ino continued to flirt with Shika, who didn't seem quite interested. Hinata excused herself and left out the cafeteria, unaware of the raven following after her. Nothing gave her light down the narrow hallway, except the vibrant rays of sunlight shining through the agape windows. Hinata turned the corner, his purple eyes searching desperately for the restroom, and her silhouette plastered upon the wall next to her roused an eerie feeling to abruptly appear. Not that the 14-year-old had been horrified or anything (she was a little bit though), but you could understand her timid demeanor. Shy girl, walking alone in a new building she knew nothing about; in the dark! She stalked down the corridor, fumbling with her hands nervously but despite her conscience she kept walking. She desired to go back to be with the others, however she doubted that something drastic would happen to her. Upon reaching the girl's restroom, she froze in her walk when she made eye contact with that mysterious raven once again.

"Hello there." He spoke. Jamming his hands into his pockets. Clad in a black v neck that revealed his toned chest, and tight skinny jeans, the raven made his way towards her. "You look lovely-"

"-Thank...Thanks...you too." He scoffed.

"Hn, when don't I?" She shrugged her shoulder sheepishly, averting her gaze to keep from looking at him. "You're really cute when you blush." Hinata became flustered at that.

"I...um-"

"-That outfit looks perfect on you. Are you new around here?"

"Yea...yeah I'm a freshman-"

"-Freshman?!" He asked with sarcastic astonishment. "That's perfect." She looked up at him. "You're just perfect-"

"-Perfect for what?-"

"-Perfect for my game of course. I'm looking for innocent girls just like you." He smiled after that, lolling against the wall next to her.

"What game? Why do you need me?" He chuckled.

"Aren't you Neji's sister or something?" She arched an eyebrow at that.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She walked pass him, at which he grabbed her. "Wha-"

"-The names' Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha, and I intend on taking your v-card this year." She gawked at him, as he smiled deviously. "Its apart of our game...You'll enjoy it, I promise

* * *

**_~Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and that you found it very interesting! I apologize if it seemed rushed, so i'll do my best to make it better. And Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! If you don't, Happy Holidays to you! Those that maybe confused a little:_**

**_Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Choji are all 14-years-old._**

**_Sasuke, Neji, and Suigetsu are 17._**

**_Its going to get very intense later on (possibly the next chapter). That's it for now, Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~_**


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

**A/N: Well, I'm shocked at all the attention this story got. At first it kinda got off on a bad start, but I'm glad you've all begun to show my new idea some love! Yay! I'm happy! Yes, this chapter is short compared to the prologue, but I promise the chapters from this point on will be extremely long and full of drama! Last chapter was the first day of high school for Naruto and the gang; so this chapter will pick up with the seniors after school. Hope you enjoy the chapter my lovely readers! **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have wrote this fanfic,

* * *

**_~Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin~_**

The 3 seniors sat around the small dining table at Suigetsu's home after school. With each having an intention and/or idea of their own. A few of the freshmen females had already begun hearing rumors of their "secluded" game, however those who knew doubted it entirely. There was obviously someone trying to terminate their game by revealing secrets and other techniques to the female sex, while their backs were turned. But who dared to do so? Neither of them knew. "I called this meeting, since there's evidentially a nuisance that needs to be dealt with." The raven scowled. His voice sharp, and leaked venom as he spoke. Neji's lavender orbs darted instinctively towards his raven haired friend, while he folded his arms against both clavicles and scoffed.

"Hm. Sasuke, you're getting worked up over something so petty." The raven snarled at the comment, but spoke nothing to his friend. "Whoever it is, telling our secrets isn't getting that far in their task. Majority of the freshmen girls haven't changed one bit, since the rumors started to conjure up-"

"-You're just too confident, Neji." Suigetsu spoke up. His hands clenched into fists, while the candle light flicked on the table's wooden surface. They sat in total darkness, with only a candle giving them light. Isolated from the world, while the white haired boy's parents stayed gone to run useless errands. "Sasuke is right. We must put an end to whoever is sabotaging our game...besides..." He gave a shark-like smile. "...It's quite obvious, that you want to bed that little blonde girl, that hangs out with your sister." Neji glared at him, while Sasuke smirked deviously.

"Found a target already, I see." Sasuke added, but Neji simply rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

"I intend on winning the game this year, since Sasuke obviously doesn't like to share girls-"

"-I can't help that I'm sex on legs." Sasuke gloated, while running his hands down his body in a lecherous manner, eliciting his two best friends to laugh hysterically.

"-Fuck both of you! I'm gonna win this year!" Suigetsu argued.

"That'll be a first." Neji mumbled inwardly under his breath, earning a glare from Suigetsu and a chuckle from Sasuke. "We just went off on a mini tangent, so digress back to the topic of this meeting. This person-"

"-_That_ nuisance must be stopped at all cost." Sasuke growled. The raven was known for his blunt behavior and lack of remorse. Being the younger sibling of the creator of this game, Sasuke took it very seriously when it came down to these meetings. Itachi Uchiha and two others (better known as; Kisame Hoshigaki and Sasori), created this game back during their sophomore year in high school. Those three were known as the fathers of this game, however Itachi won overall in his high school years. Rumor had been that Sasori did win one year, however Itachi cheated by sleeping with a non virgin and then claiming that she was in fact innocent. They couldn't prove that the Uchiha was lying, so he won for being the first to bed 3 girls by default. When Itachi found out that his brother had been chosen his freshmen year to play, he became delighted with the great news. Itachi never lost, and he wanted Sasuke to be the same way, no matter if he managed to get defeated one year. Itachi only made sure to see to it, that Sasuke won the most games when, he finally graduated from high school. The younger sibling wanted to know exactly _who _dared to tamper with his brother's creation, and when he found of the name of said nuisance; so help him God, he'd make sure to end them- _permanently, _if need be. Those onyx eyes snapped up at the sound of his name being called. Noticing both of his friends staring incredulously at him. Sasuke laced his blanch fingers through his dark hair, pursing his lips in exasperation. "What?-"

"-Set up the rules." Neji said. "New year, so restate all rules and then we'll announce the most likely candidates for our game." The brunette sat proudly at the table. His long hair cascading down his back, while he stared unabashedly at the raven. Sasuke was his biggest competition- not that he couldn't easily beat him, it was more that Sasuke was indeed _'sex on legs'_. Suigetsu had a way to woo girls with his comical acts, Sasuke could easily seduce anyone with his looks and charm, however Neji had this noble attitude about himself. His posture was perfect, he treated himself like a King, and the girls loved that about him. He had class, and surely the girls wanted it too. They heard of his spectacular dates and unbelievable skills in the bedroom, so of course they flocked around him, however Sasuke had more sex appeal. The Hyūga family, mostly Hinata's father, would be livid, (probably shamed more so) if they knew he partook in such repulsive acts. Albeit, Fugaku would scold Sasuke too, if _he_ ever discovered their game.

"Okay. New year, new candidates." He began with a smirk and hint of lust in his eyes. "Each player must have sex with 3 girls, and the sex _must_ be consensual- rape is not allowed and will automatically result in disqualification and an arrest." The two boys listening, both nodded understandingly. "You can get them drunk, but don't overdose the girls. Also, you _can't_ force them to drink. Forcing them to do _anything_ is prohibited. And you MUST have sex with three VIRGINS, anyone found not a virgin does not count towards your game score. Once a candidate is chosen, they can't leave the game unless they give up their virginity, or someone sleeps with 3 other virgins." Sasuke sighed idly before continuing. "You CAN NOT stop a player from taking the virginity of any candidate, no matter what happens. You can't interfere. And in case there is a tie breaker this year, Neji..." He looked over at the brunette who stared back at him intently. "...You get to choose the tie breaking candidate." The brunette nodded understandingly. "And anyone accused of tampering with this game, will be dealt with; including the players. First one to take the virginity of this years candidates wins. Simple as that." Neji smirked, and Suigetsu let out a hollow of excitement.

"Suigetsu, what candidate do you place on the table?"

"Sakura Haruno-"

"-The pink haired, girl?" Sasuke inquired with a deviously chuckle afterwards. Neji shook his head in disappointment. "You're practically handing me the game this year. She's too eager to make a place in high school-"

"-Did you see have provocative her clothes were today?" Neji questioned with a snicker. Suigetsu nodded immediately at the inquire.

"That's why she won't be too hard to take." The other two smiled in agreement. "So, Neji...Who's your choice?" Neji pondered on the question playfully, before letting the name leave his lips.

"Ino Yamanaka." Sasuke cursed inwardly. Not that he had a problem with getting into her pants either, it seemed that Neji intended on fucking with his chance to win. Clenching his calloused fists, the raven locked his jaw before looking directly into the eyes of Neji Hyūga. The brunette bastard smiled knowingly at the raven, who scoffed exasperatedly. He needed to come up with a quick plan that would ensure his victory this year. "Now you, Sasuke. Any ideas of your candidate or are you still undecided as usua-"

"-Hinata Hyūga." Sasuke bluntly intervened with the brunette's question. Smirking mischievously at the now livid teen. _'This is my chance to win!' _The young Uchiha thought.

"Oh...oh shit!" Suigetsu exclaimed through laughter. "Sasuke, are you serious about this?!-"

"-Don't doubt me. I have _plans_ for her..." Neji clenched his jaw in outrage, refraining from looking into those delighted eyes. "...What's the matter, _Hyūga_? Don't want your innocent sister to get wrapped up in our degrading fun?" Sasuke taunted.

"..."

"I promise to take good care of her...I'll make sure her first time is extremely pleasant, just to please her big bro-" A fist connected forcefully with his jaw, and backwards he flew out the wooden chair. The white haired boy, rushed over to Neji, holding the brunette back, while he tried desperately to lunge out at the raven. Sasuke smirked at that. Loving the angry expression covering Neji's usual passive visage. With the back of his hand, he allowed himself to wipe away the blood trickling down the corner of his lip. "What the _hell_ was that for?!-"

"-_Remove_ her from the game, _Uchiha_! I want you to stay _away_ from my baby sister!-"

"-Hn. Damn shame-"

"-Neji, you know the rules. Once a new candidate is spoken into the game, we can't take them out, until they loose their virginity or unless someone beds 3 other virgins." Suigetsu stated unnecessarily to the teen, at which Neji's body began to relax since he knew there was nothing he could do. "You can't stop anything now, Neji-"

"-Sasuke rigged the _damn_ game, so he _knew_ he'd win! I will not have sex with _my_ own sister!-"

"-Well, Suigetsu and I can, but I'll make sure we fuck at your place. I'd love for you to hear your little sister scream for me to go faster-"

"-Sasuke, what the hell man?!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "Chill out with that!" Neji glared at the raven, who finally rose from his position on the floor. He hid his excitement under a passive facial expression, while the brunette tried to slaughter the raven. "We have the three candidates, the rules are set, and Neji's at a disadvantage, we know that! The game starts now, so I need you guys to leave. My parents should be home in about 30-"

"-Whatever." Neji spat out. Yanking his arms away from Suigetsu, at which he stormed out the door. Fuck that Uchiha and his brilliant mind. He set Neji up purposely at a disadvantage, to ensure that he'd win this year. Sasuke already won 2 years in a row. Neji has won once and Suigetsu hasn't won any yet. Sasuke was a very cunning guy, so Neji needed to stay on his toes. Unfortunately, he loathed that the raven had to use his little sister against him. However, Sasuke kinda screwed himself over, by allowing the brunette to choose a tie breaking candidate, and Neji intended on picking someone who was madly in love with him. He smirked at the epiphany.

_Let the games began._

* * *

_**~This chapter was just setting up the rules of the game and allowing you to see how this came about. The fun really starts in the next chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed this. Who do you think will win? Hmmm? And question: Should this story be a Yaoi or not? I was asked this question, but I wonder if you find it appropriate for the story, since it says the seniors start to target Naruto in the summary. Please comment what you think. Other than that…Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**_


End file.
